


Yakkun

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Slice of Life, bokuto & kai cameos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Yakkun.En la teoría, un simple apodo.En la práctica, el comienzo y el fin de todos sus problemas.—¿Qué dices,Yakkun?





	Yakkun

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació como una idea de explorar el origen y los efectos de ese _máldito_ apodo, como diría Yaku, y el resultado ha sido kuroyaku haciéndome feliz y destrancando mis musas, mientras continúo procesando el proyecto que llevo a medias.
> 
> Como siempre, agradecer a frozenyogurt por betear y ahorrarles typos y desastres!  
> Espero que les guste, y podamos seguir acumulando ofrendas para esa cuarta temporada que nos evade!.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos estudiar juntos para el examen de historia… —Kuroo se despereza en el asiento de atrás, estirando sus largas piernas por debajo de Morisuke hasta que amenaza con pisar sus talones con sus estúpidos y enormes pies. Morisuke ni siquiera tiene oportunidad de protestar. Kuroo vuelve a hablarle, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante hasta que sus palabras hacen cosquillas en su oído, con ese tono calmo y confiado que logra vencer todas sus defensas— ¿qué dices, _Yakkun_?

Morisuke siente el vuelco familiar de su estómago, una sensación de vacío que acompaña sin excepciones aquel tonto apodo en labios de Kuroo. Puede sentir la presión de los pies de Kuroo contra sus talones, a punto de quitarle el calzado sólo por molestar, pero, por una vez, en vez de enojarse por el descaro de Kuroo de elegir aquel asiento detrás de él _(—Si me siento delante, no podrás ver, Yakkun—_ ), agradece que su cuerpo oficie de escudo y oculte la manera en que trastabillan sus dedos mientras acaba de guardar sus útiles en la mochila.

Aprovecha que, técnicamente, está ocupado, para disimular la demora en su respuesta y se anota una pequeña victoria cuando logra voltear hacia él, con los labios apretados y aparente normalidad.

Kuroo está demasiado cerca, con ambos codos sobre el pupitre y el rostro a menos de un palmo de distancia. El muy maldito ni siquiera parpadea. Con su mano martillea el borde del pupitre, a meros centímetros de donde él apoya su brazo, y sus labios se curvan ligeramente sin llegar a ser una sonrisa, en un gesto demasiado suave para ser calculado y que toma a Morisuke todo su autocontrol pretender que no le afecta.

—Supongo que podríamos… —logra decir, encogiéndose de hombros con una naturalidad de la que se siente orgulloso— ¿dónde y cuándo?

—Mi casa, luego de práctica, ¿te parece bien?

Kuroo se deja ir hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca, en actitud distendida. Sus pies continúan estirados y con uno de ellos roza el talón de Morisuke. Las cosquillas en su estómago se extienden por todo su cuerpo y Morisuke retira sus pies de golpe, asegurándose que queden fuera del alcance de Kuroo.

Sabe que ha entrado en su juego cuando se fija en la sonrisa de Kuroo, creciendo con rapidez en sus labios. Esta vez, es un gesto consciente. Morisuke puede reconocerlo en el brillo de sus ojos, declarándose ganador de una batalla en la que Morisuke ni siquiera sabía estaba participando. Luego de tres años, Morisuke debería haber aprendido que Kuroo disfruta meterse abiertamente con él. Ya sea mediante el uso de ese ridículo apodo o con gestos tan sutiles y silenciosos como el roce de sus pies.

Acaba por volver a encogerse de hombros, porque las palabras arden confusas en su garganta y no confía de su capacidad de filtrar frases coherentes o apropiadas a la situación.

—Excelente, estoy seguro que juntos sacaremos una nota perfecta —Kuroo le sonríe con todos los dientes, y da un golpecito en su nariz antes de levantarse con un movimiento demasiado grácil para su desmedido tamaño, la mochila cargada al hombro en un instante. Morisuke lo observa por un momento, perplejo, pero Kuroo no parece pensar que sus acciones sean de considerar, puesto que lo mira con un gesto impaciente que bordea en lo divertido— ¿nos vamos, _Yakkun_?

—Ya deja de llamarme así —masculla por lo bajo, ocultando el rostro en su mochila, pues siente el rubor crecer en ellas. Kuroo ríe, y pone una mano en su hombro cuando finalmente se levanta de su pupitre, dirigiéndolo sin resistencia hacia la salida del salón.

 

+++

 

_Yakkun_.

Es Bokuto quien pone sonido a ese apodo, un día, de los tantos de su primer campamento de verano. Lo hace con los dientes apretados, arrugando la nariz en una mueca de frustración, cuando Morisuke recibe a la perfección uno de sus remates. Es un gesto tan infantil que a Morisuke le saca una sonrisa y lo deja totalmente desprevenido.

—No es justo, Yakkun, era un remate perfeeeecto —dice, con un mohín perfectamente formado en sus labios y observando a Morisuke con intensidad. Para Morisuke, es imposible no reír, hinchando el pecho con orgullo. Un remate perfecto requiere una recepción perfecta y la satisfacción que siente es capaz de mitigar la molestia que le provoca la manera tan familiar con la que Bokuto Koutarou, un chico que acaba de conocer hace sólo un par de días, se dirige a él.

Por un momento, considera dejarlo pasar, pues no parece demasiado importante, pero entonces se fija en Kuroo, también del otro lado de la red, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Bokuto, con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios. Hay un gesto cómplice en la cercanía que comparten él y Bokuto, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y no acabaran también de conocerse, que escuece en la boca del estómago de Morisuke.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —pregunta, apretando los labios en una mueca, intentando disimular el fastidio que le provoca la expresión de Kuroo, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre Bokuto, atento a su respuesta. Como si estuviera esperando que Morisuke saltara al cuello del rematador de Fukurodani en cualquier momento

—Eh, no sé, ¿ _Yakkun_? —Bokuto se sacude los cabellos con una mano y voltea a cuestionar a Kuroo con la mirada. Sólo regresa la atención a Morisuke cuando éste asiente, corroborando que sí, así le llamó unos momentos atrás—. ¿Está mal? Porque pensé que éramos amigos… ¿verdad, Kuroo?

Kuroo continúa sonriendo, ese gesto calculado y malicioso que le advierte a Morisuke que se meterá con él.

—Pues no sé, creo que depende de él. ¿Qué dices tú, _Yakkun_?

Morisuke aprieta sus manos en puños. Kuroo corre con la suerte de tener una red en medio y que Morisuke no quiere dejar una mala impresión en su primer campamento, ahorcando a uno de sus compañeros de equipo durante la práctica extra. Aunque intenta evitar sus ojos, no puede más que sentirse coaccionado por la mirada penetrante tanto de Kuroo como de Bokuto y acaba por encogerse de hombros, con un bufido resignado en sus labios.

—Supongo… —admite, no muy convencido que sea así, pero sin ser capaz de encontrar otra respuesta más válida. Bokuto no parece percatarse de su titubeo, pues su rostro se ilumina, y Morisuke se apresura a agregar—: Pero no me llamen así.

Bokuto se endereza, asiente con seriedad, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza desmedida, y los ojos aun brillando con intensidad.

—Entendido, _Yakkun_ —dice de forma solemne y Morisuke arquea el ceño, ante la nueva mención de ese apodo, pero Bokuto ya no le está prestando atención, pues busca la pelota para volver al juego, mientras la risa de Kuroo hace ecos en el gimnasio.

Morisuke se cruza de brazos, indignado, sin siquiera prestar atención a los otros chicos que practican en el misma cancha que ellos. Tiene un insulto atorado en la garganta, sintiéndose repentinamente insignificante ante Kuroo, quien ha vuelto a crecer un par de centímetros y puede verlo desde arriba con total propiedad.

Cuando el sonido de su risa se apaga, Morisuke aún puede verla en la expresión de su rostro, abierta y fuerte como sólo unos momentos atrás.  

 

+++

 

—El equipo está muy motivado.

Es Kai quien rompe el silencio esa tarde, cuando acaban la práctica, y sólo quedan ellos tres, a la puerta del gimnasio. Morisuke se balancea en la nariz del primer escalón, asintiendo con el movimiento.

—Hasta Kenma parece más emocionado que de costumbre —se atreve a comentar. Agradece que Kuroo continúe a sus espaldas, dando una última vuelta a la llave del gimnasio, pues siempre resulta un poco intimidante hablar de Kenma cuando él está presente. A pesar que, luego de dos años, Morisuke cree conocerlo lo suficiente—. Creí que se marcharía cuando lo hizo Nekomata-sensei.

Aunque Kai asiente ligeramente a su lado, mientras emprenden el camino hacia la salida de los terrenos de la preparatoria, Kuroo se contenta con ahogar un bufido de entendido.

—Creo que _Chibi-chan_ le escribió esta mañana —ofrece como única explicación. Gracias a sus largas piernas, el muy desgraciado es capaz de darles alcance en sólo un par de metros y acompasa sus pasos a los de Morisuke. En sus manos revolea las llaves del gimnasio, en un gesto casual y despreocupado que le hace lucir tan idiota como encantador. Morisuke aprieta los labios y desvía la mirada.

—¿Dices que tendremos que agradecer a Karasuno, entonces?

Kuroo suelta una carcajada a su lado, un sonido molesto al que Morisuke nunca podrá acostumbrarse y del que siempre se burla cuando tiene oportunidad. Pero hoy, Kuroo no le deja margen para pensar en nada, lanza la llave al aire con un movimiento firme y un paso después, la atrapa entre sus dedos, guardándola finalmente en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, donde enfunda sus manos del frío.

—Si por agradecer, quieres decir ganarles con soltura, no veo por qué no. —Tiene ese aire ganador por el cual las chicas suelen lanzar cumplidos desde la tribuna y que Morisuke, también, se apresura a refutar. Es difícil hacerlo cuando es a él a quien Kuroo observa con tanta intensidad—. Aun pretendo que dominemos las Nacionales…

Aunque Kuroo habla al aire y se dirige a ambos, Morisuke no puede evitar escuchar el eco de su nombre al final de aquella oración y ahoga su bochorno en un asentimiento firme y conciso. En su estómago siente el ya familiar cosquilleo que se abre paso cada vez que Kuroo invade su espacio personal y la manera consciente en la que ahora pega sus brazos mientras caminan.

Kai también asiente a su izquierda y ninguno dice nada por unos momentos, el ambiente cargado con expectativa. Aún tienen varias semanas antes de que comience la competencia y las posibilidades de enfrentarse a Karasuno son tan inseguras como meses atrás. Pero hay una promesa flotando en el aire y ninguno parece dispuesto a romperla.

Eventualmente es, otra vez, Kai quien habla.

—Creí que Kenma se iría contigo. —Kai no observa a Kuroo, por el contrario, mantiene la mirada firme en los portones de la preparatoria, donde ya no hay rastro de ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, ni siquiera de Kenma. Es un detalle que se le pasó a Morisuke y se reta a si mismo por dejarse distraer de esa manera por culpa de Kuroo.

—Sí saben que no siempre nos vamos juntos, ¿verdad? Además… —Kuroo hunde las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, dirige su sonrisa hacia Morisuke, brillante y pícara— _Yakkun_ se va conmigo hoy.

Ahí está, ese maldito apodo que le hace tropezar con sus propios pies y le deja en evidencia. Que Kuroo golpee sus brazos no le ayuda exactamente a mantener un perfecto equilibrio y cuando se gira hacia él, lo hace con rabia en los labios. Sabe que se está metiendo con él y eso sólo empeora lo tonto que se siente por la reacción automática de su cuerpo. Resulta aún peor porque puede sentir los ojos de Kai, atentos y silenciosos, sobre él.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?

Kuroo, el muy desgraciado, tiene el descaro de ignorarle, mirando por encima de él a Kai.

—Tenemos un examen la próxima semana —dice como explicación a una pregunta que no ha hecho nadie y Yaku se siente un poco infantil cuando acaba por asestarle un pisotón sobre uno de sus pies. Está preparado para la discusión que acompaña semejante acción.

Es familiar y, sobre todo, le permite ignorar la mirada intensa con que los estudia Kai y excusar el latido caprichoso de su corazón.

 

+++

 

_Yakkun_.

Kuroo le llama así por primera vez un mediodía de su segundo año. O quizás, es la primera vez que Morisuke se vuelve consciente de ello, de la forma en que aquel apodo se abre paso por los labios de Kuroo con naturalidad, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, reposando, a la espera de convertirse en sonido y llamado. No es la primera vez que Kuroo le dice _Yakkun_ , pero es la primera vez que no lo hace para meterse con él.

Están en el salón de clase. Kuroo sentado a horcajadas en el pupitre de delante que usualmente queda vacío, sacudiendo sus palillos en el aire mientras habla; Morisuke con una pierna bajo su cuerpo, retraído en su propio asiento; sus respectivos bentos en el escritorio de Morisuke, abiertos y a medio comer. El suyo, un poco más vacío que el de Kuroo, quien no se ha callado desde que se sentó allí, con toda la intención de no dejarle almorzar en paz.

Morisuke lo escucha a medias, pues no está muy de acuerdo con las quejas de Kuroo sobre el trabajo que deben presentar en un par de semanas ni sobre los resultados del examen que éste insiste—: _Son absolutamente injustos e incorrectos._ Morisuke no tiene intenciones de arruinar el perfectamente condimentado arroz al curry de su madre con una estúpida discusión.

Kuroo no parece opinar igual, pues con una sola frase se roba todo su apetito.

—¿Tu qué dices, _Yakkun_?

Morisuke pestañea, levantando la vista de su bento y apoyando los palillos sobre su arroz con menos fastidio del que le gustaría sentir. Kuroo tiene el rostro apoyado sobre la palma de su mano y le mira de costado, con una sonrisa abierta y pequeña, un gesto absolutamente cálido que acompasa al tamborilear de sus palillos sobre la madera del pupitre. Morisuke no tiene la menor idea sobre qué está hablando Kuroo, pero el apodo hace ecos en sus oídos, transformándose en una corriente eléctrica que acaba por asentarse en su estómago. _Yakkun_ , en labios de Kuroo, había sonado a un tesoro, un privilegio que Morisuke nunca le llegó a otorgar.

—No me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad? —el reproche de Kuroo no se hace esperar. Pero contrario a lo que espera Morisuke, éste parece estar más divertido que ofendido. Con la mano que sostiene los palillos, Kuroo hace amago de apretar su corazón, como si Morisuke hubiera disparado allí a quemarropa, en una teatralización de cómo, en realidad, se siente él—. Eso me duele, _Yakkun_.

Esta vez, Morisuke reconoce el tono burlón, pero sigue demasiado perplejo por la suavidad con la cual se dirigió a él antes como para reaccionar a tiempo y Kuroo está riendo antes que a él se le ocurra una réplica.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —logra articular, desviando la mirada, pues no es capaz de soportar la calidez que Kuroo no puede esconder en su expresión, ni siquiera con su típico tono de burla. Distraídamente, Morisuke empuja su bento hacia el centro del pupitre, porque se conoce lo suficiente para saber que no podrá comer nada más, mucho menos disfrutarlo como se merece.

—Preguntaba qué te parecía si intercambiamos trabajos antes de entregarlo, para comparar y poder mejorarlos —se explica Kuroo, y cuando Morisuke se encoge de hombros, le da un pequeño golpe en su nariz con sus palillos, dejando un rastro de salsa sobre la misma. Morisuke arruga el ceño molesto pero, nuevamente, antes de que pueda decirle nada, Kuroo vuelve a hablar—: Pero ya que preguntas, también me gustaría probar tu almuerzo, luce mucho mejor que las verduras pasadas que traje yo…

—Pensé que no te gustaba el curry picante… —Morisuke frunce aún más la nariz de ser posible y limpia con sus dedos la mancha de salsa que Kuroo dejó en ella—. Tómalo, es tuyo —le dice, empujando aún más su bento hacia Kuroo—, pero ya no me digas más así.

—¿ _Yakkun_? Supongo que puedo intentarlo, no pensé que te molestara tanto…

Por la expresión de Kuroo, es claro que se toma muy en serio sus palabras, que si Morisuke insiste, él nunca volverá a llamarle así. Luce derrotado. Morisuke se siente ligeramente culpable y, aunque intenta recordarse que quien está equivocado aquí es Kuroo, sabe que ni siquiera cuando usa aquel apodo para meterse con él lo hace con mala intención.

—Haz lo que quieras —masculla por lo bajo, sintiéndose diminuto en su propio cuerpo, la bronca consigo mismo acumulada en su garganta, y vuelve a empujar el bento hacia Kuroo—. Ojalá te quemes la lengua.

Kuroo roza sus dedos cuando lo toma entre sus manos y su risa vuelve a hacer ecos en el salón.

—Gracias, _Yaku_ , todo sea por hacerte feliz.

 

+++

 

La habitación de Kuroo es pequeña. Sólo hay espacio para una cama, una biblioteca que Kuroo tiene llena de libros ordenados con mucho cuidado, y un diminuto escritorio, donde apenas pueden sentarse uno junto al otro. A Morisuke le resulta algo claustrofóbica. El aire está impregnado de la presencia de Kuroo; del aroma de su colonia, de los rasgos de su personalidad, del roce de su brazo contra el suyo mientras comparan sus apuntes.

Por suerte, no es la primera vez que está allí y logra abstraerse lo suficiente para concentrarse en sus estudios. Incluso cuando Kuroo se empecina en hacérselo difícil, cruzando constantemente su brazo por delante de Morisuke para señalar una de sus notas y preguntarle algo al respecto, y ya es noche cuando todas las barreras que Morisuke levanta para protegerse del carisma de Kuroo, se desmoronan.

Es todo culpa del cansancio que siente en el cuerpo. Tras una hora de estudio casi ininterrumpido, Morisuke no puede evitar el bostezo que escapa a sus labios, y acaba por estirarse hacia atrás hasta hacer sonar su espalda, restregándose un ojo con el reverso de su mano.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, se encuentra con la mirada de Kuroo, llena de tanto afecto que cree estar imaginándola. Pero sabe que está allí, porque no existe distancia entre ellos suficiente como para malinterpretarla. Kuroo sonríe, un gesto tan pequeño y delicado que Morisuke no está muy seguro Kuroo sea consciente de él, y Morisuke puede sentir el familiar vuelco en su estómago. Aun cuando Kuroo ni siquiera ha dicho nada.

Traga en seco. Se siente atrapado en una jaula y la sensación de claustrofobia se incrementa cuando Kuroo posa su mano sobre su muñeca, donde Morisuke descansa su brazo en el escritorio. El roce de sus dedos es casi fantasmal, pero a Morisuke le quema la piel donde hace contacto.

—Quizás sea mejor que paremos por hoy, ya se ha hecho tarde—le dice Kuroo, sin moverse de su sitio, sin aprovechar la oportunidad de meterse con él.

Es ridículo cuánto desea Morisuke que Kuroo hubiera optado por meterse con él, contrario al suave tono con que le habla. Se siente absolutamente agradecido cuando Kuroo gira el rostro hacia la ventana, como si ella pudiera contradecir sus palabras, como si afuera no gobernara ya la oscuridad de la noche. Morisuke sólo puede fijarse en sus manos, los dedos de Kuroo levitando por encima de su muñeca, haciéndolo prisionero.

—Sí —logra decir, con la garganta áspera y acompaña la afirmación con un movimiento certero de su cabeza, que le permita excusarse de volver la vista hacia Kuroo— será mejor que vuelva a casa, creo que llegaré para la cena si salgo ahora.

—Es bastante tarde —Kuroo sigue mirando la ventana cuando habla, pero Morisuke siente sus palabras como si las hablara contra su oído y detesta cuánto estas le afectan—, podrías quedarte a dormir, si quieres, Yakkun.

Morisuke lo detesta. Detesta cuan gentil suena la invitación cuando la hace, sin segundas intenciones, sin sospechar del revuelo de adrenalina que se enciende en Morisuke. Detesta la manera tan familiar y cuidada con la que pronuncia aquel apodo, aun a pesar de las constantes quejas de Morisuke; cómo continúa escapando a sus labios como si perteneciera allí, acunado por su voz. Detesta, por sobre todo, el impulso inmediato de su cuerpo de querer borrarlo de su boca a besos, una reacción tan cliché y hormonal a la que Morisuke se niega a dar libertad.

Hace lo único que sabe hacer, aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño, haciendo memoria de todas las veces que pidió a Kuroo no le llame más así.

—¿Por qué insistes en usar ese estúpido apodo? —masculla, convirtiendo los nervios en una mal formada furia—. ¿Por qué insistes en no hacerme caso cuando te pido que no lo hagas? 

—A Bokuto no le dices nada… —la respuesta inmediata de Kuroo le toma por sorpresa. Morisuke lo ve encogerse de hombros, lucir repentinamente menos imponente en su altura, a pesar que Morisuke debe tirar el cuello hacia atrás para observarlo.

Morisuke quiere decirle que no es lo mismo. Pero hacerlo significa admitir en qué manera le afecta realmente aquel apodo cuando lo usa Kuroo. Cómo le tiemblan las rodillas y teme ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, cómo se siente tan evidente, cómo teme que Kuroo no vuelva a hablarle si se entera. Puede sentir el suspiro ascender por su garganta, transformarse en un inseguro — _Yo…_ — en sus labios que no logra completar.

—¿Por qué crees que sigo usándolo, Yakkun? —Los dedos de Kuroo se deslizan de su muñeca hasta envolverse alrededor de su mano y Morisuke no sabe dónde concentrar su atención: en ellos, en el rostro de Kuroo ligeramente ladeado o en sus palabras. Esta vez el uso de su apodo es intencional, firme en labios de Kuroo, pero lleno de un significado que Morisuke no se atreve a leer.

—No sé, ¿porque eres un idiota? —bufa, encogiéndose de hombros y ocultando la vista contra su pecho, incapaz de soportar la mirada de Kuroo o el calor del roce de sus dedos. Kuroo ríe, pequeño y nervioso, y logra así captar su atención.

—No. Aunque también —el gesto de ganador entendido con que le mira hace que Morisuke deba contentar las ganas de patearle. Kuroo Tetsurou definitivamente es un idiota, carismático, encantador y terriblemente guapo, pero idiota. Lo peor de todo es que no parece haber acabado y Morisuke se siente ahogar, sofocado por el calor que recorre su cuerpo—. Lo sigo usando porque es especial. Porque… —Kuroo evita su mirada, y Morisuke lo agradece, porque siente como se encienden sus mejillas, sus defensas absolutamente invalidadas para lo que pueda decir a continuación—, porque Yakkun es especial.

Quizás sean los nervios, o lo avergonzado que luce Kuroo cuando habla, o lo tonto que suena aquella declaración en labios de Kuroo, o cuanto cree estar imaginándolo, pero Morisuke no puede evitar la risa que se escurre de su pecho cuando finalmente entiende su significado.

—Eres, tan, ridículo —logra decir, sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos de la risa tonta que se apodera de él hasta hacerle doblar el cuerpo y apoyar su frente contra el pecho de Kuroo. Cuando le siente retirar la mano de sobre la suya, Morisuke se apresura a tomarla entre sus dedos, antes de que se lleve la impresión equivocada—, de verdad no entiendo por qué me gustas.

Aunque está seguro que no se equivoca, que lo de Kuroo fue también una declaración, que sus sentimientos son correspondidos a pesar de cuan imposible lo pensó hasta ahora, en el momento que su confesión sale de sus labios, siente la ansiedad caer por el vacío de su estómago, y siente la sangre desaparecer de su rostro. Dura sólo un instante, porque Kuroo posa su mano libre por debajo de su barbilla y le obliga a levantar el rostro. Está sonriendo, con tanta felicidad que Morisuke considera es absolutamente injusto la cantidad de emociones que se suceden en su cuerpo. 

Cuando se inclina hacia él, Kuroo lo hace con el susurro de su nombre sobre sus labios.

Cuando se inclina hacia él, Morisuke lo está esperando.

 

+++

 

_Yakkun_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Algun día espero dejar de darle vuelta y explorar un poquito mejor la dinámica Bokuto&Kuroo&Yaku, de momento, muchas gracias por leer esta primera exploración al origen de Yakkun!!!!!
> 
> Como siempre, kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos y dejan a esta autora contenta ;3


End file.
